Crap! I Married Edward Cullen!
by Lord of the Pixies
Summary: On a trip to Vegas with her friends, Bella Swan accidentally married superstar Edward Cullen while drunk. Whats worse is that Edward tells her they need to wait TWO WHOLE WEEKS to get a divorce,Oh, and she has to keep the entire thing SECRET. AH. OOC.
1. When You Marry An Ignorant Superstar

**A/N- Duuudes! Rock on! I haven't been on for…. AGES! EEE!**

**Anyway, my pretties! Enjoy the story! Some of it is gonna sound a BIT like **_**What happens in Vegas **_**But the storyline of mine is different: Edward is a superstar.**

XOX

… Right. Yes, I know what happens in Vegas, (Mention that cheesy movie and I'll kill you.) But… I never thought it would happen to me.

Right, Ok, imagine this: A slim, pretty-ish brunette is sat in a bed, the sheets wrapped round her, and gazing a rock the size of Calcutta on her middle finger.

Right. I'm married. That's OK. I can make it work.

-

-

I CAN'T BLOODY WELL MAKE THIS EFFING WORK! ARGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I FRICKIN' WELL MARRIED! HE'S BLOODY DISSAPEARED!

Ahhh! Rant over. Calm, Bella.

Right, number 1, get dressed.

Number 2, find out who the "lucky" guy is.

…Why do I get myself into such messes…?

Did I piss off someone upstairs, is that it?

Something rustled in a door that led of from what seemed like a very luxurious bedroom.

Now, being me, Bella Swan, I was used to random bad things happening to me, such as when I set Rose's goldfishes on fire (Don't even ask.) Or tackled a lamppost, or even tripped up and ended up looking like I was proposing to someone **(A/N-This has actually happened to me. OOPS!!) **So yes, bad things have happened to me.

But having a rapist/ murderer in what I suspected was the bathroom? Nope, never happened to me.

So, I grabbed the heavy-looking glass vase that was on the bedside table and crept over to the door.

With a deep breath, I flung the door open.

"YOU FREAKING RAPIST! I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU- YOU- RAVING LUNATIC! YOU WONT KILL ME EASILIY YOU-"

I was face to face with Edward Cullen, the sexiest superstar alive, millionaire and player.

And I was completely naked. And possibly married to him.

In that short second I met his confused/ amused gaze as he paused from shaving to grin at me, holding the glass vase above my head.

I actually thought of committing suicide.

His bell-like laugh shattered my uncomfortable silence.

"It's about time you were awake! D'you know you talk in your sleep?"

In response, I grabbed a towel that was hanging on the back of the door wrapped it around me, and held up my middle finger (No, I wasn't swearing at him, just showing him the….Evidence. mwah!)

"Yeah, I know… We'll have to keep It secret until we get a divorce…I phoned my agent… doesn't want anyone to know I got hitched while drunk in Vegas…"

He trailed off, looking at me.

"I think…I'm going to have…an aneurysm." I gasped, this- this- BASTARD!!!

He was so bloody gorgeous! NOOOO!

"Don't you want to get a divorce…?" His smile was angelic now, taunting.

I was completely pissed off by this point.

"YES I WANT A FREAKING DIVORCE YOU MOTHER-" I was cut short from my, ahem, _colourful _speech by Eduardo himself placing a finger on my lips to shut me up.

I trembled.

"We're going to court in… what? Two weeks." He grinned. "You've only got to stand being my wife for two weeks."

Two weeks. _Two Weeks _"TWO WEEKS?!" I pulled his finger off my lips "I CANT WAIT TWO WEEKS!"

"Sorry, Mrs Cullen!" His face suddenly became serious." You HAVE to keep it a secret, 'kay?"

His emerald eyes bored into mine.

His beautiful emerald eyes….NO! SNAP OUT OF IT, BELLA! HE'S A BLOODY CELEBRITY! AND A PLAYER!

"Yeeuup." Was the half yes half squeak that came out of my lips. Crap.

"Right!" His hands were on his hips. "We might as well play the happy couple."

That sick-Sick- ARGH!

"Can I tell ONE person? Just one? My buddy Alice won't tell anyone!" I pleaded.

"She was out with me last night- she probable already knows!"

Edward had a look of realization on his face.

"Was she the spiky haired witness at our wedding?" He asked, head cocked to one side "And who was the blonde one…?"

"ROSALIE!" I shrieked. "Please, let me call them, I'll tell them not to tell anyone!"

He considered briefly for a moment.

"Fine.." He grinned, gently sliding past me out the door. "Phone's out in the hall, I have a meeting to go to, I'll call you, I have you're cell number." He grinned mischievously. "You're free to leave when you want."

He left, a heard the door click shut. And I bolted for the phone.

**A/N- Didja like it…?Was it Okay? If you want me to continue, I will! Thank you for reading-love you guys!**

**-Bethy x **


	2. When Your Husband Annoys You

**Chapter 2!**

**A/N-**

**Hey guys! Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews! I'd especially like to thank LivsMom cuz' their review made me smile.**

**XOX**

"Breathe in, Breathe out." Alice said as I gasped into a paper bag in our hotel living room. Rose sat beside me, stroking my hair in a comforting fashion.

"Breathe in-" Alice started.

"Breathe out." I finished for her, throwing the paper bag over my shoulder. "It's not working ,Ali"

Rose smiled sympathetically. "Of course it won't. You got married to a superstar while drunk in a night club." She paused, frowning. "We've only got a week more in Vegas. Will we have to cut the holiday short?"

Oh god, I hadn't thought of that.

"No! No, I think Edward Cullen and I won't get in touch until the divorce- You see? I have to keep it a secret. I can't hang around with him. People will cotton on."

My cell rang.

"Won't get in touch?" Alice smiled mockingly, and handed me my phone. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"_Hi Bells!" _Came Edwards laughing reply. _"You sound happy to hear from me!"_

"I'm ecstatic." I replied sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"_Can't a guy have a nice chat with his wife?"_

Ah. He was just loving this.

"Look, haven't you got a movie to star in or something? An album to record?" I was desperate now. How could you get rid of your superstar husband?

"_Nope. I'm free today. New Moon starts filming in six weeks time." _

There was a slight ruckus on the other side of the phone, people (Fangirls, I'm assuming.) were screaming various things, such as; "Edward! Marry me!" and "Edward, I love you!" or even "Christ on a bike! It's EDWARD!"

"_Aah! Oh god, No!!" _The guy isn't sacred when he wakes up, married, but he's afraid of hormonal teenagers.

Pushover.

"_Listen, Bella, what's your Email address? Quick!" _Now, he sounds petrified.

I quickly gabbled it, and hung up.

Alice grinned manically.

"You two are make such a cute couple!" She squealed, pointing at the TV screen, showing a documentary about Edward himself. "He's so tall, and your so little! Aah! And you're eyes look so nice together! Brown and Green!"

I groaned, not wanting to hear it. Stupid Alice's over romantic-ness. She was like a mouse on drugs. Hyper. Obsessed. Freaky.

I think I need a lie down.

**XOX**

My laptop chimed, waking me up, panicking I glanced outside. It was dark, and Vegas was lighting up. I hadn't meant to sleep that long. I sat up, groggy from sleep, an stretched, and noticed a little note from Alice:

_Heya, Bells._

_Yeah, Rose and I went clubbing, didn't want to wake you._

_Edward Called. I answered. I talked to EDWARD CULLEN! EEEE!_

_I think he likes you. Anyway Rose is nagging at me to go, so Bye Bells! xoxox_ .

This was SO like Alice. The note was covered in loads of ExB 4Eva graffiti kind of stuff. Ugh.

My laptop chimed again, impatiently.

I checked the screen, I Had two messages.

_**Hi Wifey! Its Edward. Just seeing if you are OK.**_

_**X**_

The second one was even WORSE.

_**You're not mad at me, are you?**_

_**Edward**__**x**_

I typed back:

_Why the hell are you messaging me? What's with all the KISSES? Yes, I'm fine thanks, no, I'm not mad._

_Bella._

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_**Sheesh. Calm DOWN! The kisses? What's wrong with them?**_

_**Edward (And just to annoy you.) XXXXX**_

The Guy had nerve!

_Everything is wrong with the bloody kisses! YOU are an A-list Player! Jesus Christ! I married a PLAYER! AN A-LIST PLAYER! WHILE DRUNK! DRUNK! _

_-_

Ha. Showed him.

-

_**I'm Confused. You don't like me? Not even a bit? Why did you even dance with me at all? And think about this: With all those other girls there, why would I have chosen you?**_

_**Edward. X**_

-

HE'S CONFUSED? WHAT ABOUT ME? I MARRIED HIM!

_You danced with me because you were drunk?_

_Bella._

_-_

_**No, I danced with you because you didn't recognise me, and if you did, you weren't all over me. I liked that.**_

_**Edward. X**_

-

Jesus Christ on a bike.

-

_Edward, what the hell do you mean 'I liked that' ? Bella._

_**I just- Never mind. Goodnight.**_

_**Edward x**_

**EPOV**

Didn't she get it? I was head over heels for this girl I'd had a cheesy one-night stand with! I never thought I'd fall in love- But Bella was something else! She was MUCH prettier than any of those models I'd dated, and she had a personality too! The-Stay-at home-and-read personality.

Her friend Alice said she dragged Bella to Vegas after Bella's last boyfriend, Jacob, broke up with her.

I liked Alice. She was like the little sister I never had, wanted, but never had. She chattered to me about random stuff for about 5 minutes! She reminded me of a llama, for some unknown reason.

My computer chimed.

_Whatever, goodnight, Bella x_

Maybe there was hope after all.

**A/N- I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! EEE! Please review, if possible, it would make my day!**

**Love, Bethy x **


	3. When Things Just Can't get Worse

**Chapter 3**

**A/N-**

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews and stuff. It was really nice, getting all these nice comments from complete strangers (Very nice strangers.)**

**Anyway, Enjoy the story!**

**XOX**

Today was going to be a BAD day. I could tell by the fact that EDWARD CULLEN was sat in our hotel living room, looking as if he owned the place.

"Bella!" He said in a cheerful fashion as I walked through the door.

Alice and Rosalie were sat on the sofa opposite, looking amused.

"Right. I leave for two minutes to get a magazine." I said, glaring at Alice and Rosalie "TWO MINUTES. And you let in my unwelcome superstar husband."

"Unwelcome?" Edward repeated, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh! You still owe me a kiss."

Crap. Alice and Rosalie don't know about, uh, that.

"No. I don't." I was always a sucky liar, but now I don't think I could have convinced a snake on drugs.

"Yes, you do.

"No, I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"DON'T"

"DO!"

"I'm going to cut you two off here." Rose smiled angelically." As much as I'd like to see your lovers tiff, we have business to sort out."

Bugger.

"What business?" Edward sounded confused.

"Such as…dates." Alice looked evil.

I turned to go.

"I'm leaving, Ali. I DON'T want to go on a DATE!" I spat the word as if it were rude.

Edward grinned. "I wouldn't mind going on a date with my lovely wife. Besides, it's day three already- only eleven more days!"

I hated the way he teased me. He liked me as much as I liked him. I was positive of this fact. He was just a stupid ignorant player. A very hot, famous player ,at that.

I hate my life with a burning passion.

Only eleven days, only eleven-

"I don't think with all the press following me, y'know ,for the _New Moon_ release, It would be possible to go on a date."

Alice perked up.

"_New Moon_?" She squeaked "Is that the sequel for _Evening_? The one where Stella moves to Spoons and fall is love with the Zombie Fredward?"

"Yup. I play Fredward again." Edward grinned. Then his eyes widened. "Shoot! I forgot! There's a masquerade ball celebrating the release in six weeks time, tonight! I have to get ready! It's at the amphitheatre TONIGHT!!!!"

Edward, in his panic state, threw himself out of our hotel room, and out the door with a cheery wave, leaving us three staring after him, mouths open.

**XOX**

"No." I said simply.

"Please?" Alice begged. "It'll be easy to sneak in."

"No!" I repeated.

"C'mon Bells! It'll be fun! And maybe I'll be able to meet Edwards hot actor friends…" I could practically see Rose plotting where she stood, looking flawless in boot cut jeans and a red halter neck tee.

Creepy in so many ways.

Alice gave me the puppydog eyes, which wasn't fair at all because I can't resist that.

"Fine." I sighed, just wondering what mess this would get me into. I mean, sneaking into my superstar husband's masquerade ball could only lead to tears. Probable mine. Maybe Alice's after I torture her.

Mwah. Evil, that's me.

But what was I going to wear…?

"I have the perfect outfit." Alice said, grinning manically. Can she read my mind or something??!

**XOX**

Here we stood, outside the amphitheatre, looking actually quite good in our dresses. Rose was wearing a slinky dress and feathered mask, Alice was wearing a short poofy one with a rainbow mask, And I was wearing a long poofy _strapless_, white dress and matching mask, no, my mask wasn't poofy and reached past my feet, nah, it was just a simple, sequined mask that covered half my face.. I thought I actually looked ridiculous- but as Alice brush my hair into curls down my back she said I looked as pretty as a princess.

And when Rose handed me a pair of white high heels I nearly fainted. I'm gonna break my legs. Or my neck. Or someone else's neck when I fall into them.

Not good.

It didn't take us long to sneak in- Alice found a back entrance for the staff, and told the gawping manager that we were dancers.

Poor guy. He looked shocked at the amount of cleavage Rose was showing.

When we entered I was shocked. I expected it to be like an almost formal event but it turned out to be an almost rave. We didn't stick out though, which was good.

I craned my neck to find Edward.

"Wow. You look like her." I spun round to the sound of a familiar velvet voice.

"Look like who?" I asked Edward.

"Some incredible girl I know." He answered. "The one I'm in love with, actually."

My heart sped up. He loved someone else- But why I was disappointed about that fact was beyond me.

"Who is she?" I asked him.

He tapped his nose grinning. "Anyway, what's your name?"

I froze. He DIDN'T RECOGNISE ME. How dumb could you get, for crying out loud?

"Uhhh, Emily." First thing that came into my head. Don't ask.

"Ah. Do you want to dance, Emily?" Edward grinned, and then he noticed something behind me. "Aah, looks like Jasper and Emmett have found dates."

I checked behind me to see Alice and Rose chatting up a honey blond haired dude, and a bulking giant. Eh. Creepy.

Edward led me onto the dance floor, and I couldn't help feeling sad for some reason that was beyond me. He didn't love me. So what?

After a couple of minutes of tripping and nearly standing on Edward's feet, the dance was coming to an end. I slipped out of his arms, and ran through the crowd and out through a door, leading into the deserted mini-gardens round the back of the amphitheatre.

**XOX**

That's where Alice found me.

"What's wrong?!" She asked, looking alarmed at my sad face.

"Nothing. Go back in and enjoy the party."

"You love him, don't you?" She asked softly.

I thought about it. I didn't feel that strongly.

"It's not love, Ali." I smiled at her.

She pouted, thinking. "Just TELL HIM how you feel, even if its not love." She advised "Now, I've got a hot date with –Guess who?- JASPER!" She squealed. "Now get back in there before I drag you."

I didn't want her to drag me, so I followed her like an obedient puppy, head down.

We entered the party, and the noise hit me like a car hits a person.

I staggered back a bit, and Alice yanked on my hand, This time I stumbled forward catching a glimpse of something that hurt more than having a deranged llama stampede all over you.

I saw Edward making out with Cristina Stewlark, The actress who plays Stella.

This time I walked out the main doors of the amphitheatre, and didn't look back.

**XOX**

**A/N- ha. Did anyone get my Christina Stewlark joke? It sounds like Kristen Stewart who plays Bella. Hah. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, by the way, its just that, well, School life has been hectic and I've had time to dwell on my non-existent love life. Morbid, huh?**

**Love y'all!**

**-Bethy x**


	4. When things get a little better

**Chapter 4**

**A/n-**

**Hey guys! I'm updating just on time today! Yayz. ; um, Edward didn't recognise Bella's voice because he…… is very dim. That's all can come up with. Sorry I'm a bit late updating. **

**XOX**

I felt, really, really lousy. The ball wasn't a good idea. Seeing Edward with that pretty stick thin actress had made me feel pretty weird. A _jealous_ kind of weird. Personally, I just hoped that I hadn't worried Alice and Rose too much, leaving the ball like that.

Speaking of Alice and Rose, where were they? I hadn't seen them since last night.

Ignoring the dull ache in my chest, I rolled out of bed, and got dressed for the day.

I stumbled into the kitchen of our mini hotel suite, rubbing my eyes.

"Alice, Ro-" I cut myself off in mid-sentence. At our little table, sat a hulking curly haired dude, and I leaner honey blonde guy.

They were both in boxers.

Sat across from them, were Rose and Alice, looking intensely guilty.

"Bella?" Alice asked, rising gracefully from the table to hug me. "This is Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock.

Crap. Famous actors. Famous actors that had had a fling with my friends.

Not good.

Jasper smiled at me, and nodded in a friendly fashion, but Emmett stood up with an evil grin.

_Evil,_ I say.

"Well, well, well!" Emmett grinned, pulling me into a choking bear hug. "Is this the famous Bella, that accidentally married our Edward?"

"Y-yes…c-can't….BREATHE!" I gasped in his vice-like arms.

"Em!" Rosalie grinned "Put Bella down!"

Emmett, like an obedient puppy, released me.

Alice and Rose both looked a bit guilty, still, so I decided to tease them a bit.

"So," I said sitting down at the head of the table. "Who hooked up with who?"

I saw everyone blush, especially Alice, who doesn't fare well in these conversations.

"It's not like it's a one night stand, or anything." Jasper said hurriedly, blushing violently "I- I- I, really like Alice."

"And I like Rose too." Emmett added, looking, for the first time since I'd met him, ten minutes ago, looked serious.

Aah. Cute. My chest ached. Stupid, stupid heart!

**XOX**

Why on earth were we playing Twister? I mean, come on! Emmett and Alice were a tangle of legs and arms as we laughed at them, then Alice's right foot slipped, right into Emmett's left hand, and then there was an Alice-and-Emmett pile in our hotel living room.

Jasper tossed back his honey locks and laughed, helping Alice to her feet.

"What shall we play now?" Rose asked, smiling in a flirt fashion at Emmett who – get this- blushed and looked away, trying to sort out the tangle that were his arms and legs.

"Umm.. Aaah.. I KNOW!" Alice suddenly squealed, nearly deafening Jasper, who smiled fondly. "Truth or Dare!"

"Yay!" Emmett sang, making Rose laugh, I, on the other hand, with my poorly heart, felt like the opposite of laughter.

"Absolutely not!" I glared at Alice, who smiled sympathetically. I'm pretty sure she knew that I wasn't feeling too good.

"Please?" Alice asked, looking so sweet and small and innocent...

On second thoughts, not so sweet and innocent; what had she been doing with Jasper last night…?

ARGH! GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD, GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD. GET IT-

Alice must have mistaken my red face for anger because she flinched, and said "It's OK if you don't want to play!"

"No, no! I'll play!" I cried, faking joy, and throwing myself down next to Jasper.

**XOX**

I wish I'd never agreed to join in. This was hell. I REALLY didn't want to know how many one-night stands Emmett had had. Or how many times Jasper had snogged someone.

Sickos.

"So, Bella, Truth or DARE?" Alice grinned manically.

I gulped.

"T- Truth." I stuttered.

Emmett grinned, and whispered something to Alice.

Aah. This was going to be _evil_.

"So, Bella." Alice grin looked like the parody of an angel's. "Truth it is; What did you and Edward do on your wedding night?"

I flushed. Jasper and Emmett wolf whistled.

I decided to lie.

"We played board games." I stated, chin up defiantly.

"Really?" Rose said sceptically.

"Board games." I repeated.

"What kind of board games?" Alice asked, totally falling for it.

"Monopoly and such." I smiled "Did you know Edward sucks at Snakes and Ladders?"

They all laughed.

"You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to, y'know." Alice spluttered. Eh. Maybe she didn't fall for it…

"Aww!" Emmett protested, but was shut off by Rosalie.

I just love my friends.

**A/N- I loved writing this chapter, but it may not be very good cause my mind is on other worrying matters such as my parents thinking I was missing when I got home from activity day, when I actually fell asleep in my room, and they went down to my school to check if I was still there, and then they came back, and now I'm in serious trouble for falling asleep. Not to mention the bollocking I'm gonna get at school tomorrow.**

**Argh.**

**-Bethy x**


	5. When Bella leaves Vegas

**A/N- hey everyone, I'm feeling kinda low at the moment, as I was just told by my parents that we are getting rid of our border collie, Yumi.**

**I'm feeling really sad and I look a bit like a panda from all the mascara that is smudged around my face.**

**Argh. I should have worn waterproof.**

**I'm skipping a couple of days in the story. It's now day 12.**

**Sorry I haven't updated enough. I'm feeling a bit sad.**

**XOX**

"Bella?" Alice asked, tentatively. She'd been a little wary and over-sympathetic of me since the masquerade ball.

"Mmmn?" I asked, lifting my head. I'd been having good nights sleep for once. Emmett and Jasper hadn't been round, meaning I couldn't hear the happy couples giggles or 'Shhhh' 's

"You've got to get packing. It's our last day in Vegas."

"Ah. Ok." I mumbled, stretching. Time flies when you're heartbroken for some famous actor you only knew two days.

My life is seriously

Alice quietly shut my bedroom door.

I think I actually loved him at first sight.

-Flashback-

"_Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, Take Edward Anthony Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

_I giggled, tipping my bottle of vodka to the side._

"_I DO!" I shrieked giddily._

"_You may kiss the bride." Said the freaked out Vicar._

_Edward snaked his arm round my waist and kissed me, tipping his can of beer on the floor in the process. Clumsy idiot._

-Flashback Over-

I smiled at the hazy, blurred and unromantic wedding.

Aah. Good Times. Not.

I sighed, packing my stuff hastily, clumsily, and a photo that had lodged itself into _Wuthering heights _slipped out.

"What's this..?" I mumbled, picking it up.

It was a picture of a young blonde girl, with her hair in curls down to her waist, her head to one side in a flirty fashion, another young girl with spiky black hair looking earnest.

It was the last figure that scared me.

Her long brown hair was in waves and curls down her back, and she stared dreamily into space, and she seemed so _healthy._

The girl in the photo was me.

I looked in my hotel mirror and saw a pale, cold woman, with huge bags under her eyes.

Even her hair looked lifeless.

**XOX**

"_Plane for Washington boarding in five minutes"_

I really hate those intercom things. Most creepy things on the planet. Urgh.

"Quick!" Alice threw down her coffee on some unsuspecting business man, and dragged Rose to the gates.

I followed at a more leisurely pace. A.K.A not hurling myself towards the plane.

I smiled wanly at my crazy friends.

**XOX**

Alice was now in the seat in front of me, texting furiously to Jasper. Next to her Rose was doing the same to Emmett.

Should I tell Alice that her tongue was sticking out?

Ha. It was a funny sight, my two friends, being complete Muppets as they texted their superstar bfs

Too bad I'm a heartbroken sap.

**A/N- Aah. Just a short chapter to fill in where Bella is now. The next one isn't exactly the grand finale, but it's gonna be BIG. It's day 14 in the next chappie. Also known as D-day/ divorce day.**

**-Bethy x**


	6. When It All Falls Apart

**Chapter 6**

**A/N- Awwww! I LOVE you guys. Damn, I think I'm gonna cry from all y'all loveliness. Sorry I haven't updated enough. I suck like that. I also suck at writing- so why so many like this story is a mystery to me**

**107 REVIEWS. HOLY CRAP. I'd like to thank a couple of people in particular:**

**1. AddictedtoOTH- you rock! Seriously! Your review was one of the nicest I've ever had.**

**2. Edward-is-my-life. Fran – Thanks; your review was not only sweet, it was comforting too. Thank you :) **

**3. All my amazing BFFL'S at school. Thanks for being supportive, guys!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**XOX**

**BPOV**

"Alice." I said. As we left the court. I was newly divorced and not liking the feel of it.

Mainly cause, well, I'd had an epiphany.

I loved Edward. Why? I didn't know.

"What?" Alice asked, looking up at me. "Are you all right?"

"No." I choked out." I'm hyperventilating."

Alice sighed. "Do you want me to do the Heimlich manoeuvre?" **(My friend taught me how to do the Heimlich manoeuvre today. It freaked me out.) **

"I don't think that would help." I gasped out, clutching at what seemed like a gaping hole in my chest.

Alice noticed something was very wrong "Bella? God, are you all right?" Her voice had gone all panicky and high.

"Bella!"

No, please, no.

"Bella! Wait up!" Edward called, I heard his footsteps catching up to me and Alice.

I briefly considered picking up Alice and making a run for it- but decided against the idea as Alice is small, but weighs a ton; and Edward would catch up anyhow.

So, I turned round slowly, closing my eyes as I did so, praying to the god of awkward situations that this would be over soon.

I opened my eyes and met his….sad gaze? Huh?

"Listen, I-" He started, but then, the ONE person I REALLY didn't want to see showed up.

Shit.

"Edward! Wait for meeee!" Christina called, her honey locks floating out as she came to a graceful stop next to Edward.

I silently cursed the goddess of pretty film stars.

"Hi Bella!" Christina smiled at me, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. "I hope you're well today!" It would make it so easier to hate her if she was mean- but Christina wasn't, she was really nice and sounded sincere.

"Fine, Thank you." I smiled back at her, and she grinned.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you-"Christina smiled sweetly, clutching onto Edwards arm. "- Edward and I are getting married! The day after the _New Moon _Premiere! Can you believe it? I-"

Married.

I think everything just fell apart.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut in almost desperation. I looked away.

"Anyway!" Christina babbled on. "I'd like you to come! After all, I really like you, Bella! You're nice!"

Ouch. I bet she doesn't understand how she basically just tore my life apart, and ripped it to shreds.

"We'd love you to come to the _New Moon _premiere as well." Edward smiled, snaking an arm round Christina's waist.

"S-Sure!" I choked out, managing a fake smile. I felt Alice pat me on the arm. How did she know? Nothing matters anymore, I guess.

"Well, we'll be going now!" Alice agreed chirpily. "We've left Rosie playing twister with Emmett! She'll get over competitive if we leave her for too long."

And I walked away.

**XOX**

"So, how long have you known?" Rose asked, hand on hip. She'd disposed of Emmett the second we'd got back. Seeing my newly tearstained face, she'd practically tackled him to the floor, and dragged him out of our small apartment in New York.

It was actually rather funny.

I decided to play dumb.

"Known what?" I managed a high pitched giggle that sounded hysterical.

"That you loved him." Rose's face softened.

"I-I- A w- while a-ago." I gasped, suddenly sobbing.

Rosie wrapped her arms round me. "Shh. Shhh. Emmett knows, y'know." She brushed a lock of hair out of my face. "That you love Edward."

"O-Oh G-god." I sob, not really caring.

"And y'know what Emmett said?" Rosie asked quietly. "He said that Edward loved you too."

_Loved._

"Oh-G-G-God! Rosie!" I buried my face into her chest, and vaguely noticed that Alice was stroking my hair too. "What have I done?"

**a/n- That was depressing to write. Makes me glad that I don't have a boyfriend. Huh. I wonder why I repel boys? Maybe I'm just a freak.**

**But a freak who has amazing reviewers.**

**:) **

**-Bethy x**


	7. When Bella gets Rabies

**Chapter 7!**

**A/N- Hey, everyone! I'm feeling a little sad as my dog just got taken away, but I really wanted to update! Mainly cuz' I LOVE you guys.**

**Reviews of the day!**

**AddictedtoOTH: Still one of the nicest reviewers to walk the earth. :) **

**Jessall: One of my best buds. :) **

**Anizz: Also one of my best buds. :)**

**Thank you so much, guys!**

**XOX**

I was currently lodged in between Alice and Rosalie, watching TV eating Ben and Jerry's phish food ice cream.

But one little word kept on running through my mind.

_Loved._

I hiccupped, and sniffed. Turning my attention to the brainless daytime TV.

Bad, _bad, _mistake.

"_And Edward Cullen, Superstar and ex-most-eligible- bachelors is rumoured to be engaged!" _a pretty blonde reporter said excitedly into a microphone. _"Here he is!"_

Edward strolled out a theatre behind the reporter, hand in hand with Christina.

Fangirls and other random people went wild, charging at him.

Rose switched the TV off.

"I think that's enough TV." She muttered, clenching her hands into fists, glaring at the black TV screen.

Alice patted my arm. "Don't worry, it gets better."

"I don't think so Ali" I murmured. "It's getting worse.

Rosalie's Cell rang.

"Hello?"

I heard some rustling on the other end, and someone talking.

"Yes." Rosalie said, looking at me. "She's… OK. Mmm. Fine. Love ya."

Alice stared quizzically at Rose.

"Emmett." Rose explained. "He's coming over soon. He wants to see if Bells is OK."

Alice grinned. "Awww! Emmy IS a sweet guy, isn't he?"

I managed a wan smile and a nod.

I think I just bought my one-way ticket to a pit of despair.

**XOX**

Oh. My. God.

OMG.

Holy fishpaste.

Emmett proposed. To Rosalie.

He walked through the door, took one look at my red eyes, gave me a hug, told me it would be okay and then he got down on his knees in front of Rose and frikin' well proposed.

Gah. New love BUURNS.

God. I'm turning into Satan . Not a good sign.

They're sat across from Alice and I RIGHT NOW. They're discussing dates. DATES.

My Cell rang, startling Rosalie, and she fell off Emmett lap. I murmured an apology and went into the kitchen to answer the bloody phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Bella, it's Edward. I need to talk to you."_

Eh? What? "We ARE talking, Edward."

I heard him sigh. _"I meant in person, Bella."_

I grumbled. I couldn't come up with a valid excuse, apart from that I'd got rabies, and needed to see a vet.

"Edward- I – uh, got rabies." It was worth a shot. "The vet said-"

"_Bella, meet me in Central Park in five minutes."_

He hung up.

This seriously sucks.

"Bella?" Alice asked standing in the doorway. "Did you just tell Edward you had rabies?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying desperately not to hit something. Great- now I'm homicidal.

"Back soon!" I called, rushing past Alice as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door,

The last thing I heard was Rosalie screeching "Bella! Come back! We need to discuss bridesmaid dresses!"

I shut the door.

**XOX**

"What do you want?" I hissed at Edward, who was trying to look inconspicuous, he was wearing ordinary clothes and sunshades to try and avoid any Fangirls.

"I just- wanted to give you the premiere and my wedding invitations."

_My Wedding._

"Edward- Thanks." I said taking the two pieces of heavy ivory paper.

"Welcome." He smiled. I felt my word falling apart.

I turned to go.

He grabbed my hand.

"Bella? You want to get a coffee or something? I-" He was cut off by a scream.

"Holy Jesus on a bike!" A hormonal teen screeched "It's EDWARD!"

Edward muttered something very rude.

"Come on! Bella!" He yanked my hand and we took off running.

We ran through the park, giggling a little as we were chased by his fans.

We ran to the theatre- the very theatre he had come out of hand in hand with Christina. Now _I _was running hand in hand with him INTO the theatre.

He practically threw me in what I assumed was a janitor's closet.

In the dark, he put a finger over my lips.

I heard screams, and shouts of "Where is he?" and "Crap! He got away!"

As the screams and shouts faded away, I stood up.

"Bella, that was fun. If only-"

He stopped abruptly. I left the closet quietly.

It only would have hurt more if he'd finished the sentence.

**A/N- I had fun writing this. I feel a bit better now. I was listen to Cascada's **_**Hold your hands up **_**as I wrote this, so that's kinda the theme tune for this chapter , I guess.**

**If you review, I will give you a cyber raisin.**

**-Bethy x**


	8. When Spatulas Come in Handy

**A/N- Hi guys! God, I'm SO sorry- it's just that I was on holiday, Then personal life got in the way, and y'know, all that crap.**

**I'd like to thank you all for bearing with my crazy hairbrained antics.**

**Love y'all! **

*****

"WAKE _UP!_" Alice half-screeched as she pulled back my duvet. The duvet I had been living under for the past few days.

Damn Edward!

"I don't care if you're depressed, and whatnot." Alice said, hands on hips. "But today's the premiere, and we all have tickets, so…"

She trailed off, looking at her watch.

"Oh, my god!" Alice screeched.

"WHERES THE RAPIST?!" Rosalie howled, hurling herself into my room, in a towel. A TOWEL.

My eyes! My eyes! BUURN!

"I'LL BEAT HIM TO DEATH! I'LL-"Rose blindly swung a bottle of conditioner around in a vain attempt to hit something, but Alice quickly clamped her hand over Rosie's mouth.

Not easy to do, if you're Alice; mainly because she's a foot shorter than Rosalie.

"Shush! Rose!" Alice hissed. "There Is NO RAPIST. But, there is, however, only EIGHT HOURS to get ready. We need a minimum of TEN."

Holy crow.

What the hell was Alice going to do to me?!

Even fashion-queen Rosalie looked taken aback. "Really, Alice, there's no need to use that amount of time! Maybe you should sit down…" Rose trailed off as she saw Alice's murderous expression.

"Emmett will be there." Alice reminded Rose.

It was like a light had been turned on.

"OUT OF BED, BELLA!" Rosalie screeched. "NOW!"

I made a vain attempt to hold onto my headboard as Rose and Alice tried to pry me from my bed of doom.

Rose finally succeeded in grabbing me, and quite literally dragged me by me feet to the bathroom.

I think my carpet may have scratch marks on from my nails as I tried to scrabble my way from Rosalie's stone grasp.

"At least let me have breakfast!" I squealed, using the doorframe as an anchor from Rose's fearsome tugging.

She considered, looking at Alice for agreement, Alice, as if bestowing the greatest privilege on me _ever,_ nodded.

I smiled as Rose dropped my legs with a huff, and I bolted for the kitchen. I looked frantically around. There was NO WAY Alice and Rose were dragging me to that stupid premiere.

I eyed the spatula on the kitchen counters that Alice had painted bright yellow, back when she had a thing for canaries. Dark, dark days. I remember when she made me dress up as one….beak and all. I shuddered.

I grabbed the spatula, it was just asking me to kill myself with it; I'd rather kill myself than go see my movie star love and his fiancée at a bloody premiere.

"Nice try" Alice grinned, standing in the doorway as I held the spatula above my head in a lame attempt to impale myself. "But you won't escape my eyelash curlers so easily."

My. Life. Is. Over.

*

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN DO THIS!" I screeched as we pulled up a little way from the theatre, ready to get out and watch Edward walk up a red carpet. With his love. Sigh.

"Aah! But I believe we can!" Rosalie said, pulling me out the cab and paying the driver. Alice was…Hyper. As usual.

Alice grabbed Rose, who still had hold of me, and dragged us through the crowd that was gathered around the red carpet.

Looking down at the tacky velvet carpet, I wondered; why does it have to be red? I mean, blue is an attractive colour too. Thank god it isn't pink. I would rip my eyes out and burn them.

"I agree." I velvet voice said. Please, no.

Looking up, I saw Edward himself grinning down at me.

He was trying to kill me. I was sure of it.

"Did I speak my thoughts?" I smiled, surprised at my sudden calmness. "Damn! I ALWAYS do that."

Edward-fangirls had all gone silent; they were all probably carrying spatulas ready to kill me.

"It's cute when you speak your thoughts, Bella." I blushed, ducking my head, as Edward's fans all screamed in protest.

"Eddie-pooh!" An all-too familiar voice called.

"Hey, Christina!" Edward waved at her, as he stepped back from me.

She flung herself into his arms, and giggled, he had his back to me, so Christina saw he over his shoulder.

"Hi, Bella!" She smiled, ignoring various fans groaning as the superstars noticed ME, again. "Alice! Rose!" she squealed, seeming genuinely exited. "I'm so glad you could all make it! She grabbed us all in a big hug, which was a bit awkward as she had to lean over those picket fences the security people put up to stop us maiming the celebrities.

You wanna know what peed me off? That Christina was so damn _nice _that it made hating her REALLY hard.

When Christina let us go, she grinned at me.

"Guess, what?" Her grin got wider. "You're sat in between me and Edward in the theatre, so I can talk to you, about the wedding." She turned to Rose and Alice "Guess what? Alice is next to Jazzy, and Rose is with Em." She winked, and then went to sign some rabid fan's autographs.

"She IS nice." Rose said, already taken with the A-list star, whom she'd never met before.

"I know." I smiled. Sadly.

"Bells! I'm sorry! I didn't mean.." Rose trailed off, looking upset.

I waved it off. "Come on, we'd better find our seats." I grabbed Alice by the arm; she wouldn't even be able to find her way to our seats, as she was so euphoric about the fact she got to sit next to Jazz for _Two hours. _

_I just hope the movie isn't scary. It would give Alice a chance to grope him. _

*

As I sat down in theatre beside Edward and Christina, Christina started her happy babble to me. "You three are gonna look SO PRETTY in the bridesmaid dresses I picked out for you! We just need to meet up for the last minute measurements-"

I cut her off, needing to ask her something. "Christina, why did you choose US to be your bridesmaids? I mean, ANYONE would want to."

Christina gave me a sad smile. "Showbiz has it's cons- such as not being able to find good friends, and you, Alice and Rose seem really nice" She smiled at me sweetly. "Even though I've only known you for… what? Two minutes, I practically think of you guys as my closest friends."

The lights dimmed then, and I was thankful that Christina couldn't see my shiny eyes.

Yes, I felt sorry for her, and I thought of her as a good friend, but I couldn't help feel intensely guilty at the fact that I loved her fiancée.

I was so screwed.

"Are you all right?" Edward whispered, looking concerned.

I gave him a smile and thumbs, up knowing my voice would betray me.

I SO wish I had a spatula to impale myself with now.

*

**Did you like it? I thought it was pretty bad; I'm a shoddy writer. I had fun writing it, though!**

**SPATULA!**

**Oh, and Christina; you WILL find out something about her- not that she's a scheming bitch or anything. **

**But you gotta feel sorry for her, right?**

**Love ya!**

**-Bethy x**

**P.S sorry for any mistakes in this. I wrote it quickly.**


	9. When Suicide Is Your Best Friend

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I was at my grandmothers in the country, so I couldn't update. I got some LOVELY reviews one of which said : " for some odd reason I get the feeling you watch a lot of spongebob" you caught me!**

*****

I sighed, and flipped open my phone, groaning at the fact I had another text from HIM.

Be brave, Bella.

_Bella! Are you OK? You seemed upset._

_-E x_

Might as well send him one back.

-

_Jeesh. Quit worrying, Mom._

_Kisses?_

_-B_

-

-

_For my best friend. You know, Friend kisses?_

_-E x_

-

Ouch. That stung. I was his best friend now? This couldn't get any more clichéd if it tried.

-

-

_You kiss Jasper? Gross! Christina has competition ,MALE competition!_

_:)_

_-B_

-

-

_Jasper loves it._

_-E x_

_-_

_-_

As far as I know, Jasper is in the room next to mine.

-

-

_Jasper's here, actually. I would ask him, but he's busy…With Alice_

_-B x_

-

-

_BAD IMAGES! ARGH! Hang on- is Em there too?_

_-E x _

Bad images indeed.

-

-

_Yup. Emmy's with Rose._

_-B x_

-

-

_Ew. Hang on- you're alone!_

_-E x_

No shit, Sherlock.

_I am the undateable hulk. I has no-one!_

_I've got to go. Sleepy._

_Night!_

_-B x_

-

-

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I WAS sleepy, until HE texted me.

It was at this moment, when Alice burst through the door, dragging an amused-looking Jasper.

"Bella!" she squealed. As if it wasn't 1:38 in the morning. "I forgot! At 10:30 we have the wedding planning with Christina!"

Suicide, my new best friend.

*

Was I turning into a masochist? Really? I mean, here I was in some god-forsaken dressing room watching Rose and Alice giggle over Christina- who was looking bloody well gorgeous in her poofy lacy dress.

I wore a black cocktail dress at _my _wedding. Beat that.

I sighed, and stretched out on the comfy cream sofa.

"Bella!" Rose grinned at me. "I found the perfect wedding dress for my wedding!" she held up a slinky, silky, very tight strapless bit of cloth.

As pretty as Christina is, she can't hold a candle to Rose.

Christina suddenly squealed "Do you guys want to see your bridesmaid dresses?" she jumped up and down. "I had them specially made!"

She grabbed three large plastic bags from the cream sofa behind her, and pulled out a really pretty, floor-draping dress.

"They SHOULD fit you." Christina said as he handed the dress to Alice and threw Rosalie her bag.

Christina smiled nervously at me. "Bella, your dress is a little different, as I'd like you to be the maid of honour as well."

…. You're gonna spring this on me now?! I've only three hours sleep! And I already fell like a rat because I LOVE your fiancée! And YOU want me to be maid of honour?!

"Sure! I'd love to!" I grinned, taking my beautiful dress, that I had no right to take.

_Sometimes, I completely hate myself._

_*_

"Poor Belly." Alice said, as she stroked my unruly curls. Rose patted my back, as I hid my head in my hands.

We were currently sat on the sofa in our apartment, watching teletubbies.

Alice's idea. Don't ask.

"Just watch the Tele-tubs! So cute!" Alice cooed at Lala, who was currently teletubby-ing on our TV screen. "Don't they make you feel better."

I looked up at Rose who mouthed "She needs counselling."

I nodded, and groaned as my phone chimed.

I grabbed it as I rang insistently, nearly screaming as the caller ID clearly stated;

_Ex-twit._

"Edward?" I grumbled as Alice and Rose exchanged _looks. _You know the kind. "What?"

"_Bella?" _his voice seemed strained as he choked out my name. " _I need to talk to you. Meet me at the coffee shop near the park."_

I snapped the phone shut. "I have to go." I whispered.

"You don't HAVE to." Alice almost pleaded. "It isn't good for you. It HURTS you. I HATE having to watch as you tear your life up. You're like my sister, Bella." Tears were spilling out of Alice's clear green eyes. Rose placed a hand of Alice's shoulder.

"If she needs to see him, let her." She soothed Alice. "And you." She turned to me. "Need a taxi." Rose held up her mobile, grinning.

"Thanks, guys." I whispered.

*

I clutched the bottom of my aqua jumper, twisting it anxiously as the Greek-god collapsed into a chair beside me.

"You were the girl at the ball, weren't you?"

**A/N- OOOOOH! Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks!**

**Love y'all!**

**-Bethy x**


	10. When He tells you He Loves you

**Chapter 10**

**A/N- I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Really, I should update more! It's just I'm really busy with other stuff, and…. Well, that's no excuse to be ignoring you guys.**

**Thanks SO MUCH for all those lovely reviews. You guys make me smile.**

**Looking back at this fanfic, I really see how bad it actually is *cringe***

*****

My heart stopped.

I actually _felt _it stop beating as I gazed up at him.

"W-What?" I stuttered. Very intelligent.

He sighed, running his hand through his bronze hair.

"Look, I KNOW it was you. Okay? Now, what did I say to you?'

He wanted to know what he said to me? This conversation was going nowhere really- for me anyway. HE was at there looking all adorably anxious, chewing on that gorgeous bottom lip and….

SNAP OUT OF IT! Answer the freaking guy!

"Uh…you said 'Hi' and I said 'Hi' then you asked me my name, and I made up something then you said I looked like the woman you were in love with and-"

He shook his head.

"This is messed up." He groaned "I'm marrying someone I don't love- and now you know I love you and-"

_Holyrabidmonkeysonapogostick._

She turned his head to look at me. His face suddenly resembled a tomato. He looked absolutely horrified.

"Y-You didn't know, did you?" He choked.

I think my expression said all.

"I-I thought you meant I looked like Christina…" I gasped out.

We just sat there for a moment, he looked like a tomato, and I'm pretty sure I resembled something out of _the X-files _but, whatever.

I stood up, knocking my chair over, my eyes on anything in the room but him. "I'll be leaving now!" I said faking cheerful-ness quite well, I think, and bolted out the café.

I flew out the door and on to the sidewalk

_Ohmyfreakinggodhelovesme_

Of course, my life being a clichéd made-for-TV drama, he followed me.

"LOOK!" He yelled as he walked closer to where I was stood, frozen. "I LOVE YOU, OK? I DIDN'T MEAN TO FRIGHTEN YOU OFF, OR WHATEVER!"

He waved his arms around as he stood in front of me, ripping off his sunglasses-

I took one look at those green orbs and for once, I didn't lie.

"I love you." I said softly looking up at him.

He calmed down, "Really?"

I nodded. I really didn't want to continue this conversation anymore. So I took a deep and screamed "OH MY GOD! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!"

I ran away, leaving him as the fangirl screams started.

*

"You did WHAT?" Rosalie was slightly pissed anyway- planning her wedding was stressful and she didn't need my screwed up love life to sort out either.

"Uh, left him there?" I answered, feeling a little guilty, Rose really didn't need the stress, she looked like she was gonna explode…. Or hit me, or something.

"Y-You-" she spluttered, shaking her fist at me, but them seemed to calm down. "Whatever, just don't be late for Christi's wedding tommoroww!"

-

-

-

….THIS IS NOT FUNNY.

**A/N- This is just a short chapter. Sorry. The next one will be a bumper chapter (For me, anyway :P) I promise!**

**Review, if you can!**

**-Bethy x**


	11. When You Need Your Ears Tested

**A/N- I'm sorry, I really am, it's just school started and- well, I've been busy, so hears the chapter y'all wanted!**

**AND IN THIS CHAPTER YOU GET THE SCOOP ON CHRISTINA!!! WHOOP WHOOP!!**

**XOX**

I was sat here, in front of Christina, I was the only one she wanted in her room as she got changed **(That…..sounded dodgy.) **she was pacing around in her wedding dress, looking panicked.

"Pre-Wedding jitters?" I joked ,smiling at her from my armchair.

She looked at me with big, round, frightened eyes.

She was petrified.

"I-I don't want to…" She mumbled, collapsing on the end of her bed.

"Don't want to…?" Please no….

"Marry him…" Oh crap… now I have to talk her into marrying the love of my life… well, here goes-

"I love Bob!" She cried, throwing her arms up in the air. "And he loves me!" Maybe these were her calming-down exercises? "And you love Eddie!"

Oh crap. Busted.

"I-I do not!!!" I thought frantically to change the subject. "Who's Bob?!"

"Bob Prattinson." Christina smiled smugly, crossing her arms as she stood up, bending down over me. "And you DO love Edward." She bent even further to whisper in my ear

"And I have a plan."

**XOX**

"It's too tight!"

"Stop being a baby!"

"What the hell?!"

"Calm down!"

"Bah,'umbug!"

**XOX**

I gulped and stepped out of the big white car, staring at the big, oak doors of the church, and tugged on the very full skirt of my- Christina's- wedding dress.

I was SO going to kill her . As the car drove off, She even had the nerve to lean out the window and yell "Happy wedding day!" How come all the people I know are loonies who like to sniff feet? (Maybe that's just Alice)

Anyway, Christina's plan was that I'd just walk in, give Edward Christi's note and leave. But there were two obstacles- One, Felix, Christina's BFF, who was now looking at me like I was the spawn of Satan (He was waiting outside, to escort Christina from the car, to Edward, and give her away, because Christi's dad couldn't make it.)

Obstacle Two- The mass of people in the church noticing I wasn't the blonde beauty Christina, But I figured, if I keep my head down, no-one will notice.

"Who the hell-?!" I rammed a hand down on Felix's mouth.

I slowly explained what was going on, incase he was mentally impaired or whatever, and he stared at me with wide, dark eyes.

"Just escort me down the aisle, for gods sake!" I grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the giant oak doors as they opened.

A familiar tune played as I dragged Felix rather ungracefully down the aisle, and I had to resist the urge to look up at Edward- I couldn't give away my cover, after all, the crowd was already gathering that something was wrong.

We reached Edward.

Felix hastily shoved my hand in Edwards.

I looked up at him.

He looked tired, ten years older than his twenty-five years.

His eyes widened. "Bella?!"

I rammed my hand down on his mouth "Christina made me. Just read this." I produced the note from the folds of my dress, and handed it to him.

As he scanned it, I cleared my throat and turned to the confused crowd of people sitting down.

"As you've probably noticed, I'm not Christina. She's not coming. I would say she's sick, but that would be a lie. She stood Edd here up" I shrugged. "I'm just the messenger"

I gathered Up the Skirts of the godforsaken dress, and made to go.

Edward grabbed my hand.

Why must my life be fraught with drama?

"Bella? Aren't you Gonna stay?"

Was he serious? "And watch you get married to thin air? Did you read that note?"

He was going very red now. "Well I was trying to ask you if you will-"

Ahh! I see! "Help you hang yourself? Sure!" If he wanted to kill himself, he could. I'd follow soon behind anyway-

"No, actually I-" He _Got down on one knee _"Will you marry me, Bella?"

-

-

-

I stuck a finger in my ear, and wiggled it around "I need my ears tested. I thought you just said 'Will you marry me?' weird huh?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, because I DID say that."

_Ithinkijustdied._

I blinked spastically. "I funh- muh- Yes?" I squeaked .

-

-

-

………I'm getting married? Again?]

-

-

**A/N- Well, one more chapter to go, and I'm Done! Thanks for reading!**

**-Be Be x**


	12. When It All Ends Happily Ever after

**A/N- Yeah, this story's pretty much over, but if you guys have any ideas on how I can continue it, I'd love that :) This chapter's for one of my BFF's, Molly. (She begged me to update, so here I am!)**

**XOX**

"Will you quit poking me?"

Poke.

"Edward!!" I hissed, batting his hands away, I mean, come on, just because he's a movie star, it DOES NOT mean that he can poke me during a very serious moment-

"You may now kiss the bride." The vicar announced, and Emmett planted a smacker on Rosalie.

"You didn't kiss me like that." I pouted, looking at Edward. He grinned.

"Maybe because you tripped up into the Vicar?"

"Maybe…." I murmured, lost in thought.

Edward grinned, clutching my hand tighter.

"You just can't keep your hands of me, can you?" I grinned.

"Not now I've finally got you." He was suddenly serious as he leaned down to press his lips softly to mine.

**(I'm melting in my seat now, guys. How cheesy of me…)**

**XOX**

The reception moved swiftly into the party, a result of Alice's flawless planning; I watched as Rosalie and Emmett danced on their own in the middle of the huge ballroom Alice rented.

They were so obviously in _the bubble. _Y'know, that little bubble of happiness….**(I'm gonna start spouting poetry next!)**.....Edward took my hand.

"Shall we?"

Oh god no!

"Um.. No." I said, pulling my hand away.

He looked instantly hurt. "Why?"

"I- I- cant dance." I whispered, wringing my hands together, and looking down.

He raised an eyebrow. "Thank god, I was afraid you didn't love me anymore- as for the fact that you can't dance, well, no problem."

And with that, he dragged me onto the floor, amongst the other load of couples who had joined Rose and Emmy.

"Edward!" I shrieked as he whirled us around the floor effortlessly.

"What?" He asked as I started giggling hysterically.

"I'm dancing!" I burbled happily.

"YOU aren't, I am." He huffed as he whirled us around.

I pouted. "I'm not that heavy am I?"

He just laughed.

**XOX**

"And so, I would to thank you all for joining mine and Emmett's wedding…" Rosalie droned on and on- but the girls in the room all had their eyes on one thing- the bouquet Rose held.

"Bella, we're already married." Edward whispered.

"I don't care. It's the novelty of catching it." I hissed back and Edward chuckled.

Jasper was looking very pale as Alice looked so very determined…bleh.

The bouquet flew up.

**XOX**

"I hate you, Edward." Alice whispered venomously.

Yes, I too was shocked when Edward simply reached out a hand and grabbed the bouquet, and then handed it to me silently.

Hell, the ENTIRE party was shocked to see a movie star catch the god forsaken bouquet and hand it to his wife, who was looking rather unattractive with her mouth wide open.

Edward just laughed at Alice, who hissed in a very vampire-ish way.

Rose and Emmy were all snuggled up, and I do believe I saw Jasper taking out a small blue box out of his pocket; he looked at it, and then asked Alice to go on a walk with him.

Aah… how cute. I loved my friends. However dopey they may be.

We'd never be together like this if I hadn't married a certain superstar named Edward Cullen.

**XOX**

**Well, that's the end- I'll be posting up a sequel as the next chapter hopefully! I got a REALLY good idea while writing this!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**-Be Be.**


End file.
